Ulquiorra and Orihime
by Hana Callysta Calesta
Summary: Bagaimana jika para teman-teman dari Orihime dan Ulquiorra membuat forum diskusi tentang semua perbedaan di antara mereka? Fic For BVF this month, "Opossite Crush". Mind to RnR?


**U**lquiorra and **O**rihime

( **A**ll **A**bout **T**heir **D**ifferent )

**B**leach © **T**ite **K**ubo

.

.

**P**airing : **U**lquiorra **S**chiffer and **O**rihime **I**noue

**R**ated :** T**

**G**enre : **R**omance & **F**riendship

**W**arning : **A**U, **O**OC **C**haracter, **O**OC **S**tories,** B**ad **S**tory

Summary : Bagaimana jika para teman-teman dari Orihime dan Ulquiorra membuat forum diskusi tentang semua perbedaan di antara mereka?

.

.

**T**his **S**tory **F**or **B**leach **V**ivaration **F**estival **2, F**or **T**his **M**onth

"**O**possite **C**rush"

**D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead

.

.

# Perbedaan tidaklah selamanya akan menjadi penghalang bagi suatu hubungan. Namun perbedaan itu adalah saat pasangan dapat melengkapi satu sama lain. Ulquiorra dan Orihime, walaupun berbeda, mereka tetap bisa bersama #

Matahari pagi ini sudah menampakkan diri. Sinarnya yang begitu terang dan hangat menjadi awal semangat yang baru bagi para manusia untuk menjalani aktivitas. Tak terkecuali para siswa-siswi di SMA Karakura. Bisik-bisik tetangga pun menyeruak di lingkungan sekolah.

Derai angin terdengar cukup kencang hari ini. Pohon di lingkungan halaman taman belakang SMA Karakura pun seakan melambai-lambai menyambut para penghuni sekolah. Angin yang datang silih berganti seakan membisikkan bahasa alam dan masuk ke telinga setiap orang. Bersarang secara fatarmogana di hati nurani.

Di bawah beberapa pohon besar, sekumpulan siswa-siswi sedang berkumpul. Berbagai macam warna rambut pun tampak terlihat, seakan pelangi. Mereka saat ini seakan membuat 'konferensi meja bundar'. Tapi saat ini mereka tidak menggunakan meja. Hanya duduk beralaskan rumput. Bersatu dengan alam istilahnya.

"Oke, mari kita mulai rapat kita kali ini."

Suara seorang siswa pun membuka rapat yang mereka sengaja buat, karena memang sudah rejeki, guru Sejarah mereka hari ini tidak masuk. Katanya sih lagi kena diare. Jadilah sekarang kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini di gunakan sebaik mungkin.

"Kalian semua sudah tahu kan apa yang akan kita bahas hari ini?" suara lelaki tadi kembali terdengar. Siswa-siswi lain pun mengangguk.

"Tidak kepala biru," balas siswa-siswi lain yang langsung membuat siswa yang di sebut mereka 'kepala biru' menegang. Terdapat urat-urat yang menegang di dahinya.

"Apa maksud kalian, kalian juga sadar dong kalau warna rambut kalian memilikki warna yang juga kontras," siswa ini pun mencoba menyadarkan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tapi tetap saja kamu kepala biru, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," salah satu siswa berambut _orange _menjawab pertanyaan dari Grimmjow.

Sudah dapat di tebak ekspresi dari Grimmjow.

Dahi yang semakin berkedut.

"Apa-apaan kamu oranye, nama strawberry, tapi rambut warna oranye, sangat tidak keren," Grimmjow pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Siswa berambut oranye yang di ketahui bernama Ichigo Kurosaki pun siap menyemburkan segala macam api yang bersarang di kepalanya.

"Apa kamu bilang!" Ichigo mengamuk sekarang, para siswa-siswi lain hanya menghela napas dan sama-sama memilikki pemikiran yang sama, '_Dasar, dua orang idiot._'

"Sudah cukup bertengkarnya _baka_!" seorang siswi berambut hitam legam dan pendek menegur dan menengahi perang yang bisa saja terjadi diantara Ichigo dan Grimmjow.

"Diam kamu Rukia _midget_!" balas Ichigo dan Grimmjow bersamaan. Rukia yang di panggil '_midget_' pun tentu saja tersinggung, walaupun memang kenyataan dia mempunyai tubuh yang mungil.

Rukia bersiap akan mengeluarkan jurus karatenya, namun seorang perempuan berambut hijau sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan aksi tinju maut sebagai hadiah untuk Grimmjow dan Ichigo.

"Neliel, _my honey sweety bunny lovely, why you hit me_?" Grimmjow pun meringis kesakitan, namun bukan Grimmjow namanya kalau tidak bergombal ria terlebih dahulu.

"Nenek-nenek makan paku, maulah aku," Neliel malah membalas dengan pantun yang lebih tepatnya di sebut dengan gurindam. Entah gurindam yang benar apa tidak.

"Sialan kamu Neliel," Ichigo pun sumpah menyerampah. Neliel pun memasang wajah angker dan itu membuat Ichigo mengalah.

'_Daripada berhadapan dengan nenek sihir dan mati_ _sia-sia, tidak lucu kan?_' Ichigo hanya dapat bertanya dalam hatinya.

"Kapan akan di mulai rapatnya?" tanya salah seorang siswi berkepang dua, Shaolin Fon yang biasa di panggil Soifon.

"Bosaaannnn…." Seru lelaki di sebelah Soifon, Ggio Vega.

"Oke, kita mulai rapatnya sekarang," kata Grimmjow yang sudah bisa menguasai diri.

Siswa-siswi pun memasang wajah serius. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ingin mereka bicarakan. Sepertinya hal yang penting. Hal yang menyangkut hidup mereka.

"Oke, sebenarnya menurut kalian, apakah seorang lelaki mayat seperti Ulquiorra Schiffer cocok dengan Orihime Inoue?"

Gubrak!

Siswa-siswi yang ada di sekitar Grimmjow pun secara perlahan namun pasti menjatuhkan badan mereka di hamparan rumput.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa harus bahas mereka!" seru lelaki berambut merah seperti nanas sambil bangkit ke posisi semula, Renji Abarai, di ikuti oleh siswa-siswi lain.

"Iya, sama sekali tidak indah," Yumichika Ayasegawa mendukung perkataan Renji.

"Gak ada lebih yang penting lagi kah untuk di bahas?" seru Soifon dan Ggio secara bersamaan.

"Iya mereka kan sama-sama jelek, cantikkan juga aku," lagi-lagi Yumichika memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Huuu…" seru Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Mereka kan pasangan abstrak," lelaki botak licin dan berkilau menjawab, Ikakku Madarame.

"Mereka berdua kan memilikki wajah yang aneh, coba aku, cantik dan imut," Yumichika kembali memuji dirinya sambil memegang wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tanggannya.

Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow, Ggio, Soifon, Renji, dan Ikakku serta Neliel memasang wajah yang menakutkan sekarang. Aura gelap berkoar-koar di sekeliling tubuh mereka dan tentu saja mereka memilikki target yang sama.

"Yumichika…"

#

"Oke kita kembali ke topik awal. Jangan emosi terlebih dahulu, aku akan berikan alasannya. Alasannya singkat saja, kalian menyadari kan kalau mereka berdua itu sangat berbeda, seakan langit dan bumi?" ucap Grimmjow yang berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya tentang persepsinya ini. Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, Yumichika telah resmi meinggalkan forum diskusi ini di karenakan lelaki berambut ungu itu pingsan karena mendengar teriakkan berbagai macam suara yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam telingganya.

"Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya benar juga, mereka itu sangat berbeda. Seharusnya mereka itu seperti minyak dan air, tidak bisa di satukan," Rukia setuju dengan Grimmjow. Menurutnya mereka berdua memang berbeda sekali.

"Iya, aku juga sangat setuju denganmu. Ulquiorra dan Orihime, pasangan yang sangat jauh sekali perbedaannya, aku tidak yakin hubungan mereka akan bertahan lama," Neliel sekarang ikut setuju dengan hal ini dan anggota lain mengangukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Nah sekarang aku akan menanyakan kalian satu-persatu tentang apa perbedaan antara Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Orihime Inoue," ucap Grimmjow.

Siswa-siswi SMA Karakura ini pun mengangguk setuju. Mereka saat ini masing-masing memikirkan jawaban dan alasan yang menguatkan. Sebenarnya tanpa di pikirkan pun mereka akan dengan mudah menemukan jawabannya.

Karena kenyataannya, Ulquiorra dan Orihime memilikki banyak perbedaan kan?

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya dari…" Grimmjow menahan suaranya untuk sementara, "… Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oke, menurutku perbedaan mereka itu adalah Orihime mudah sekali untuk tersenyum dan Ulquiorra itu pelit senyum," ucap Ichigo yang langsung mendapat anggukkan setuju.

"Mungkin saja kan kalau Ulquiorra itu sebenarnya memilikki gigi yang tonggos, napas yang bau, dan gigi yang kuning serta berlubang," ucap Ikakku.

Siswa-siswi yang lain pun membayangkan seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer yang memilikki gigi yang maju ke depan dan besar-besar. Napas Ulquiorra yang bau seperti pete dan jengkol, makanan khas Negara Indonesia. Kemudian tentu saja giginya yang kuning dan berlubang seperti nenek-nenek.

"Huahahahaha…" semuanya pun tertawa bersama-sama, bahkan sambil memegangi perut mereka karena sakit yang tak tertahankan. Astaga, dunia akan terbelah dua jika Ulquiorra seperti itu.

"Oke… oke… sudah cukup tertawanya," ucap Grimmjow di sela-sela ketawanya dan kembali melanjutkan dengan nada tegas walaupun masih sedikit tertawa, "apa masih mau di lanjutkan Ichigo?"

Ichigo yang di panggil pun menghentikan tawanya dan kembali memasang wajah serius.

"Hem, alasannya karena itu memang terlihat sangat jelas sekali di mata kita semua. Orihime selalu saja menyapa kita dengan senyumannya, menjawab pertanyaan kita pun dengan tersenyum, tapi Ulquiorra?" Ichigo memasang wajah kesal, lelaki bermata _emerald_ itu sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Iya itu memang benar sekali. Oke aku akan kembali melanjutkan diskusi ini, sekarang Rukia," perintah Grimmjow sambil memfokuskan indra penglihatannya kepada gadis bermata violet itu, di ikuti siswa-siswi lainnya.

"Kalau aku, menurutku Ulquiorra itu orang yang sangatlah dingin dan Orihime adalah orang yang hangat, dalam pengertian Ulquiorra itu termasuk orang yang kasar dan Orihime sangatlah ramah," Rukia menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat setuju dengan hal ini, di kelas kan juga terlihat sekali," ucap Neliel sambil kembali ke suasana tadi pagi saat dia masuk kelas.

_Flashback_

Neliel Tu Oderschvank melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah. Neliel kali ini datang lebih pagi karena mendapat tugas piket. Akhirnya tak berapa lama, Neliel sudah sampai di depan kelas 2-A. Perempuan berambut hijau _tosca _ini membuka pintu geser dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kedua bola mata _hazel_-nya menangkap Ulquiorra dan Orihime sudah ada di dalam kelas dan duduk bersebelahan. Mereka sedang berbincang, entah apa yang di bicarakan.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Hime-_chan_ dan Ulquiorra," Neliel pun menyapa mereka dan berjalan mendekati meja mereka. Orihime pun tentu saja tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_ Neliel-_san_," balas Orihime sambil berdiri dan tersenyum ramah. Hangat, pikir Neliel.

"_Ohayou_," balas Ulquiorra dengan wajah datar dan suara yang sangat dingin.

'Apa-apaan Ulquiorra itu, menyebalkan!' Neliel mengutuk Ulquiorra dalam hati.

_End Of Flashback_

"_Grrr_, rasanya kesal sekali jika mengingat kedinginan seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer, rasanya ingin sekali ku buat wajahnya itu seperti wajah badut," geram Neliel.

"Ya, tapi mungkin memang sudah takdir dia seperti itu," ucap Soifon yang menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi kamu memang bukannya temanan sama si Ulquiorra itu ya Soi, sama juga dengan Toushirou dan Byakuya?" tanya Renji kepada Soifon.

"Iya, aku setuju," Ikkaku ikut menyetujui pendapat Renji.

Soifon sendiri wajahnya memerah, percampuran antara malu dan kesal.

"Emangnya kalau wajahku begini kenapa?" Soifon mengeluarkan intonasi suara yang sangat dingin.

"Kalau bagiku sih tidak masalah, karena Soifon tetap saja manis seperti madu," Soifon yang mendengar pujian dari Ggio pun memerah pipinya. Siswa-siswi lain hanya bersorak riang.

"Dasar pasangan China," seru semua bersamaan, terkecuali Ggio dan Soifon. Wajah Ggio dan Soifon sama-sama memerah.

"Kami bukan pasangan!" seru Ggio dan Soifon bersamaan dan di sambut dengan tawa dari siswa-siswi lain.

"Okelah kita akan kembali melanjutkan, sekarang aku mau Renji yang memberi pendapat," ucap Grimmjow.

"Kalau menurutku, Ulquiorra itu pelit bicara dan Orihime itu orang yang sangat cerewet. Aku bingung gimana caranya mereka berkomunikasi, tidak mungkin telepati kan?" Renji pun memasang wajah bingung.

Perpaduan dua insan manusia yang sangat berbeda.

"Iya, apa orang seperti Ulquiorra yang pelit bicara itu bisa mengikuti cara bicara Orihime. Nanti perkataan Orihime sudah sampai Jerman dan Ulquiorra masih di Jepang," Ichigo menambahkan ucapan dari Renji. Penguatan argument.

"Tapi aku yakin Ulquiorra bisa, masalahnya kan kalian tahu saja kalau Ulquiorra itu memilkikki otak yang sangat jenius," Rukia memasang wajah menakutkan sambil membayangkan kepintaran otak lelaki berambut hitam kayu eboni itu.

"Iya itu benar sekali," Ichigo ikut menambahkan.

Mereka semua pun diam sejenak. Di dalam hati dan pikiran masing-masing sedang berpikir hebat. Entah mana yang benar dan yang salah. Yang jelas itu semua menyangkut tentang Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Jika di pikirkan, Ulquiorra dan Orihime adalah dua insan manusia yang sangat berbeda secara sifat. Mungkin banyak yang meragukan mereka dapat bersama. Namun tetap saja, apa sih yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini jika Tuhan menghendaki?

"Aku semakin penasaran dengan mereka, bagaimana kita cari saja mereka?" Ikakku memberikan usul yang bagus. Grimmjow pun menggangukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Bukan ide yang buruk, kita selidiki mereka," Grimmjow pun berdiri sambil mengibaskan bagian belakan celananya yang di penuhi rumput, di ikuti siswa-siswi lain.

"Tapi, di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya Grimmjow. Ggio mengacungkan tangannya.

"Mereka biasanya selalu berada di lantai atas," jawab Ggio.

"Oke kalau begitu, kita kesana" Grimmjow mengangkat tinggi tangannya.

"Oke…" siswa-siswi lain mengikuti gerakan Grimmjow, kecuali Soifon tentunya.

#

_Ulquiorra and Orihime's Side_

Angin pagi bertiup semakin kencang. Angin sejuk yang menerbangkan rambut senja seorang siswi. Siswi cantik bermata kelabu ini memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang serasa menggelitik semua sarafnya. Siswi ini berdiri memandangi pemandangan yang tersedia dengan indah.

Sedangkan di belakang gadis ini, terdapat seorang siswa berkulit pucat sedang duduk. Siswa bermata _emerald_ ini pun juga memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati semilir angin.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tenggelam oleh buaian nyanyian sang angin.

"Orihime, sampai kapan kamu akan berada di sini?"

Suara nan dingin siswa tersebut menjadi kata pembuka dalam kebisuan yang selama beberapa menit yang lalu mereka ciptakan. Seakan tidak ingin terlalu terbuai dengan nyanyian penghantar tidur sang angin, siswa ini pun mengajak sang gadis berbicara. Mengurangi ajakan sang mata untuk menutup lebih lama.

"Sebentar lagi ya Ulquiorra, aku masih ingin menikmati nyanyian angin," Orihime menjawab tanpa membalikkan badannya sedikitpun.

_Grimmjow and Friends Side_

Kedua bola mata biru safir Grimmjow menangkap pintu menuju beranda atas terbuka sedikit dan melihat Ulquiorra dan Orihime memang berada di beranda atas sesuai dugaan Ggio. Otomatis Grimmjow menggerakkan tangannya sebagai tanda kepada teman-temannya yang lain untuk menaikki tangga.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Ggio pun mengambil posisi di belakang Grimmjow.

"Sshh… diam saja dulu kalian, kita amati sampai selesai."

_Back to Ulquiorra and Orihime's Side_

Ulquiorra Schiffer pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Orihime yang sedang berdiri. Tanpa di komando lagi, tangan panjang nan pucat Ulquiorra melingkar di pinggang sang pujaan hati. Mendekatkan tubuh dan berbagi kehangatan. Kehangatan yang saling bercampur menjadi satu, teraduk dengan sempurna, menambah kehangatan yang tiada tara.

"Ada apa Ulquiorra?" Orihime menanyakan perbuatan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sendiri hanya memejamkan kedua mata _emerald_-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Ulquiorra terus saja memejamkan kedua matanya. Meletakkan dagunya di pundak Orihime.

"Ulquiorra, sadarkah kamu jika kita sangat berbeda?" Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaan gadis berambut senja di hadapannya. Tidak ada sama sekali ekspresi keterkejutan.

"Iya, aku sangat menyadarinya," Ulquiorra menghela napas sejenak, "tapi itu sama sekali bukan penghalang dalam hubungan kita kan?" Ulquiorra menjawab tepat di telinga Orihime. Napas dingin Ulquiorra menerpa leher jenjang Orihime dan membuat Orihime sedikit merinding.

"Iya memang tidak Ulquiorra. Teman-temanku selalu mengatakan kalau kita sama sekali tidak cocok. Aku dan kamu itu seperti bulan dan matahari. Aku mencerminkan matahari yang selalu hangat dan ceria. Kamu di gambarkan seperti bulan yang selalu muram dan dingin," Orihime membuka kedua matanya dan menampilkan mata kelabu yang sangat indah. Mimik wajah Orihime saat ini tentu saja sedih.

Mengingat perbedaan yang ada, siapa yang tidak akan sedih?

"Walaupun kita berbeda jauh dan banyak yang mengatakan kita tidak cocok, namun itu sama sekali bukan alasan. Perbedaan tidak akan selamanya menjadi dinding yang tebal dan sulit untuk di hancurkan dalam suatu hubungan. Jika kamu memang mencintai dengan tulus pasanganmu, kamu sama sekali tidak akan memandang perbedaan antara dirimu dan pasangganmu," Ulquiorra menghela napas sejenak.

"Dan berpikir positif di mana perbedaan itu dapat di manfaatkan menjadi pelengkap satu sama lain, benar kan Ulquiorra?" jawab Orihime.

Ulquiorra sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Orihime. Perkataan Orihime persis dengan kelanjutan yang akan dia bicarakan. Ulquiorra pun tersenyum.

"Iya, kamu benar sekali sayang," Ulquiorra pun mencium leher jenjang Orihime dan Orihime hanya bergidik geli. Merasakan sensasi dingin di lehernya.

Orihime melepaskan tangan Ulquiorra yang melingkari pinggangnya dan membalikkan badannya. Kedua bola mereka masing-masing bertemu. Seakan ada tali pengikat di antara kedua pancaran mata mereka.

Pancaran sinar cinta yang tulus.

Ulquiorra mencium kening Orihime. Orihime sendiri tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Intinya, perbedaan tidak selamanya buruk kan?

_Grimmjow and Friends Side_

"Ya ampun, mereka _so sweet_ banget" Neliel berteriak senang melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Walaupun hanya mengintip sedikit dari balik pintu yang terbuka, namun tetap saja tidak sama sekali mengurangi keindahan cinta Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Iya, aku sangat setuju denganmu Neliel-_chan_. Walaupun mereka berbeda, mereka tetap memilikki persamaan yang akan selamanya mengikat mereka," Rukia juga tersenyum senang.

"Pasti persamaan mereka adalah saling mencintai satu sama lain tanpa memandang perbedaan kan?" Soifon yang sedari tadi diam pun dapat menangkap dengan baik apa maksud Rukia. Rukia pun mengganguk dengan semangat.

"Benar sekali Soi-san," kedua bola mata violet Rukia memandang Ichigo yang berada di sebelahnya dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Membuat kedua pipi Ichigo di hiasi dengan semburat merah.

"Intinya tidak selamanya perbedaan itu buruk," Ikkaku menambahkan dengan kata-kata bijak. Grimmjow, Renji, Ggio, dan Ichigo memasang wajah terkejut dengan ucapan Ikkaku. Mereka berempat memandang Ikkaku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Ikkaku pun memasang wajah bingung, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran teman-temannya ini.

"Tumben kamu bisa berkata dengan bijak," balas Grimmjow yang masih menampilkan mimik wajah kaget.

"Belajar dari siapa kamu?" tanya Ggio dengan masih juga memasang wajah dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan lelaki bermata biru safir di depannya.

"Makan apa kamu tadi pagi?" Renji juga ikut menanyakan.

"Ikkaku Madarame masih hidup kan?" Ichigo dengan wajah polosnya bertanya kepada Ikkaku.

"Hei, apa maksud kalian semua?"

Ikkaku mendorong badan Ichigo. Ichigo yang kehilangan keseimbangan pun mendorong Ggio yang berada di hadapannya. Sementara Ggio yang juga kehilangan keseimbangan pun mendorong tubuh tegap Grimmjow. Renji selamat karena lelaki berambut merah menyala ini berada di belakang Ikkaku.

Brakk!

Pintu pun terbuka dengan lebar sekarang, menyambut mereka semua. Ulquiorra dan Orihime pun terkejut dan mendapati teman-teman sekelas mereka berada di tangga.

Ikkaku, Grimmjow, Ichigo, dan Ggio pun otomatis berdiri dan bersiap meminta maaf. Rukia dan Neliel langsung berlari dan memeluk Orihime.

"Ada apa ini semua?" Orihime pun memasang wajah bingung. Neliel dan Rukia terus saja memeluk Orihime.

"_Gomenne_ Orihime kalau selama ini aku selalu mengatakan kalau kamu dan Ulquiorra itu tidak pantas menjadi sepasang kekasih," Rukia memeluk Orihime semakin kuat.

"Aku juga minta maaf ya Hime-_chan_, ternyata kalian adalah pasangan terbaik yang pernah aku lihat selama ini," Neliel melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kepada Orihime.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia-_chan_ dan Neliel-_san,_" Orihime tersenyum kepada mereka dan Rukia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei kalian semua, apa yang telah kalian lakukan di balik pintu tadi," suara dingin Ulquiorra dan aura dingin Ulquiorra berkobar-kobar dan memencar ke segala arah. Rukia, Neliel, Ggio, Grimmjow, Ikkaku, Ichigo, dan Renji pun merinding. Soifon sendiri saja mengakui kalau dia merasakan aura tajam menusuk dirinya.

"Kalian semua…"

"Huaaa…"

- OWARI -

Fic yang buruk.

Semoga fic ini sesuai dan tidak melenceng sedikitpun dari tema. Jika iya, lemparkan saja semua kritikkan para pantia dan para reader.

Mohon kritikkan dan sarannya untuk fic ini, karena Hana tahu fic ini sangat banyak kekuranggan, baik dalam cara penulissan maupun yang lainnya. Dengan senang hati Hana akan menerimanya.

Mind to RnR minna?


End file.
